


Maverick

by yahootoldyou



Series: Stranger Things [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, all the fluff and angst, im sorry, qui-gon is a better person, side story to an au, whoops stranger thing have happened just keeps getting longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn is important to Obi-Wan Kenobi in every universe. Even if it's in different ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a background story about Qui-Gon and how he fits in the story. Hope you guys like it!

Master Qui-Gon Jinn stands outside the council chamber, watching his friend Plo Koon storm past him with a small human boy on his hip. The boy has a shock of blonde hair and a worried expression on his face that strikes a chord with the older man. His last padawan, Xanatos, was currently a knight in the order, but it’s been a while since the old maverick felt any sort of draw to initiates. This one though, calls to him in a different way. The force hums around him, a song of changing tides and turbulent waves that Qui-Gon feels he should be involved with, but can’t bring himself to do anything about. 

It’s as if the presence that draws him to the young boy also repels him simultaneously, saying _“you are meant to meet him”_ but also, _“stay far away from him. As far as you can.”_ He finds the contradictions within the force odd and decides to consult Master Yoda about the boy later, if only to find out who he is and why he’s in the temple. And why the boy’s appearance has brought forth the harshest sense of loss he has ever felt. 

 

 

“Master Yoda?” He calls to the door in front of him. Yoda’s chambers are the closest to the main elevators on the primary residential floor, keeping the old creature from having to walk all over the place. He waits for a couple moments before the door swishes open, revealing his grandmaster in all of his glory. 

“Master Jinn, good to see you, it is,” Yoda greets, moving back into his small apartment. Qui-Gon follows, curiosity getting the better of him. He’s been in Yoda’s chambers plenty of times, but the artifacts Yoda has collected over the last nine hundred years always interest him. As a youngling, Yoda would explain one artifact each time Qui-Gon visited to practice meditation and although the Jedi were not supposed to have material belongings, Yoda claims they belong to the force, he just watches over them for the time being. 

“Likewise, Master,” Qui-Gon says, sitting on the cushion Yoda gestures to. He looks at Yoda who just smiles serenely.

“Here, you are, to talk about Young Skywalker?” Qui-Gon assumes he means the boy, knowing Yoda can usually sense his intentions from halfway across the galaxy. He nods and Yoda cracks open an eye, lightly swatting Qui-Gon in the leg for being nosey.

“Your business, it is _not_ , Qui-Gon,” Yoda admonishes and Qui-Gon blushes despite being a fully grown man. He wonders if there is anyone else that can shame him like Yoda, but he knows there isn’t. Letting down the grandmaster is terrifying. 

“Master, please. When he was carried by me I felt the oddest reaction from the force. It said I was meant to be with the boy, but it warned me to stay far away from him. And afterwards, I felt like a chunk of my heart was missing from my chest. The most profound sense of loss, Master, but I do not understand, I have not lost anything,” Qui-Gon says, clutching the left side of his chest where the pain seems to center itself. Yoda hums, closing his eyes to think about what Qui-Gon is saying. 

The force is radiant around him, the veil of darkness being held up for the time being. There, the force speaks of another world where it wasn’t Plo Koon and his padawan Ahsoka Tano who found Young Skywalker, but Qui-Gon and… And someone _else._ The force skirts around the important detail, but Yoda suddenly realizes where the loss came from in Qui-Gon. The force has brought forth the loss of a son to him, had presented the boy in a vision but not revealed his identity. Only that in another world, he was most important to Master Jinn. 

_Kenobi_ , it whispers. Yoda will keep the force’s secret. In this world, whoever Kenobi was or is, is not meant for Qui-Gon Jinn. 

“Dwell on it, you should not. Young Skywalker, no concern of yours, is he. Handle him, Master Koon can,” Yoda declares, knowing it will frustrate Qui-Gon. He has been saved from so many hardships in this galaxy, something the force tells Yoda every time Yoda reflects on the man. Anakin Skywalker and Kenobi, whoever he was or is or will be, are just another thing the master has escaped in their present time. The living force shines brightly around Master Jinn, but he is weak and deaf of hearing when the unifying force screams at him of differences. The living force is what draws him to Skywalker, was what probably brought them together in the other timeline, but the unifying force knows what happened. However that other story played out, it is not meant for their galaxy and so Yoda will steer him away from it no matter what it takes. 

 

 

Anakin Skywalker becomes a padawan and he very rarely sees Master Qui-Gon Jinn. The maverick stays away from the temple for long periods of time, diplomacy keeping him on missions longer than other forms of handling a situation. When they do see each other the same feeling of prickling appears on the backs of their necks. In another world, they were important to each other. In this one, they are very simply just the two off-putting Jedi that felt slightly uneasy in the other’s presence. They don’t ignore each other, but they don’t interact and as Qui-Gon begins learning of the Whills, of immortality, the force reveals more and more about why Anakin Skywalker both interests him and makes him want to flee in terror.

It’s first big reveal is the finding of one small boy. He enters the temple the same way most initiates do, but Qui-Gon feels the profound loss once again when he sees the small baby boy with grey eyes and tufts of ginger hair. The baby coos up at him and Qui-Gon hums him a small warm tune, one his own master used to sing and a smile appears on Master Jinn’s face, the loneliness healing the more he looks at the small boy. 

_Kenobi._

Qui-Gon was a goner the very second he met the missing piece of his heart. 

 

 

“What do you mean I can’t take him as a padawan?” Yoda looks at Qui-Gon who accuses him of betrayal with his eyes and words and literal force signature. 

“Meant to be your padawan, he is _not._ He is here to help another,” Yoda says sadly and it’s obvious he feels for Qui-Gon and his pain, is sympathetic to the struggle he is going through, but the old master will not budge. 

“The bond between us could be strong, Master Yoda, the force tells me so,” Qui-Gon is begging him at this point, wanting so very desperately to find out why the boy is so important. Why he feels such a strong connection. 

“In another life, strong the bond may have been, but Young Kenobi is meant for another. Sorry, I am, Qui-Gon.” Qui-Gon knows now why the boy feels so strongly of loss around him. In another life, the boy learned under him, grew into a man with him, but in this one, it is not meant to be. He will never get to know Obi-Wan Kenobi in this life. Qui-Gon despairs. He returns to the initiate quarters and watches the toddler interact with his peers fondly. He may not know what Yoda knows, may not know who Kenobi is meant for, but he will watch over the boy. Perhaps in another life they would have been together, perhaps they would have loved each other. Perhaps they may have hurt each other more than either of them could guess. It hurts Qui-Gon’s heart that he will never get to know in the present. 

 

 

“Anakin Skywalker?” Qui-Gon asks out of nowhere and Yoda sighs, letting out a low hiss. He looks up at his grandpadawan with annoyance, but the man just lets his eyes close. _Of course_ it’s Anakin Skywalker, he should have known. Obi-Wan Kenobi was _always_ meant for him in the end, even the force sings of it. 

 

 

When he dies, Qui-Gon knows what his mission is. Obi-Wan Kenobi will need help being the crutch of the chosen one and since Qui-Gon never got to know the boy in life, he figures Yoda can’t really stop him in death. He will help the boy as best he can, dedicate his efforts and talents to it once he is one with the force. He owes it to his stolen chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how qui-gon dies

Qui-Gon stands in front of the man who has always cared for him most. The man who has made sure that he grow and prosper and never fall off the beaten trail. The man before him is everything that Qui-Gon has ever loved, but here and now, he is everything he’s ever hated. Fallen Jedi, traitor, Lord of the Sith, murderer… 

This is the man who taught him how to be a Jedi, how ironic it is that he is the one who will end his path with them. 

_Die Jedi, die…_

His blade raises, green facing off with the red of the Sith lord in front of him. 

“This is the end for you, My Master,” Qui-Gon says and Dooku glowers at him. They’re both undeniably tall, but they don’t maintain a height advantage over the other. 

“Oh Qui-Gon, I wish you could see that I’m doing the right thing. You trusted me to guide you once… You just need to again,” he says, holding his hand out to his former padawan. Qui-Gon looks at it, remembers taking it as a kid so many times, remembers trusting the man in front of him to be good and kind and teach him right from wrong. The pure, undiluted _irony._

“Master- Or is it Count now,” he asks, almost enjoying the flinch Dooku sends his way after hearing his title roll from the tongue of his boy. The boy that he raised.

“Tyranus, actually. _Darth_ Tyranus,” Dooku responds, feeling ice crawl up his spine when Qui-Gon doesn’t react in the slightest. 

_Ah, so the student has finally overcome the Master… You truly are a diplomat. Or you truly just do not care…_

“Tyranus, then. I’m sorry it has come to this Old Friend, but I can’t allow you to help through the force further out of balance,” Qui-Gon shifts, moving his grass green saber into the opening form of Ataru. Dooku snarls a bit, stepping into his starting stance for form II. They continue to stare at each other. 

“Qui-Gon, don’t do this. You’re like a son to me,” he pleads but the force tells him it’s useless. They’re both old and experienced enough to know that there is no coming back from this. There’s no coming back from what he’s become in the force and the same can be said for Dooku. They have both taken paths that led them away from each other. 

“I’m sorry,” he says and strikes. Their blows are weak, always hitting in ways that sort of hurt but almost don’t. It is a tired fight, one that they’ve both anticipated and dreaded since their paths split and went in different directions. 

“If you strike me down, I’ll become more powerful than you can possibly imagine,” Qui-Gon threatens, coming to a stand still a couple feet away from his former master. 

“Very well then, My Old Padawan, enjoy your new found power,” Dooku states as Qui-Gon inhales, his blade lined up vertically with his body. Dooku snorts slightly and strikes, red swinging in a wide, elegant arc. An arc that swipes right through the body of his boy, the green blade retracting and falling to the floor without an ounce of grace. 

The cloak that lies empty beneath his view sends a sharp pang of agony running through his body at top speed. Dooku falls to his knees, somehow not quite believing it and punching the empty robes. There’s _nothing_ left… Just the robes, the cast away lightsaber, and the shattered pieces of whatever had been left of Dooku’s heart to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said, this work is just sections of qui-gon's life within the au. i plan to do another about the time ahsoka is gone from the order and her time on tatooine with obi-wan. hope you all enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone enjoyed it! next chapter in stranger things have happened should be up soon.


End file.
